Justice
by ginguy
Summary: W.4; "There are all kinds of justice, justice to laymen, to people like you and me, to your friends and justice to your family, Rukia. You're the last thing that reminds him of Hisana. You're his family, his sister" She smiled and wiped a small tear that escaped her eye.


**Author's note:**

**Ehh, late update on the 3rd week. 3rd week? I've been so busy with school and with the sloppiness and redundant form of writing in this story, you could just tell how off I've been. I feel like my stories with this 100 challenge have been the same setting: sitting out, reflecting and talking. LOLOL I'll change it very soon though. I already have an idea in mind with the next week, so things will be better. **

**It took me a long time to figure out how to write this too. Going to wikipedia to find some definitions and answers to forming my own definition of it. I hope this is decent at least to those who read it, but I'm clearly not happy with it :( The next couple of weeks will be pretty busy as well since I have exams coming up on April, so I'll probably be postponing weekly challenges. So sorry.**

**Here's Justice. **

* * *

_"There is a higher court than courts of justice and that is the court of conscience. It supercedes all other courts." - _Mahatma Gandhi

The Kuchiki family - a well-established elite clan that takes a special pride in its history of compiling and protecting the antiquity, memoir and life of the Soul Society from its very birth – stands today in another cornerstone of their history with positions of selected warriors and fighters: Former 6th division captain, Ginrei Kuchiki, former 6th division lieutenant, Sojun Kuchiki, current 6th division captain Byakuya Kuchiki and their latest, 13th division lieutenant, Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia Kuchiki, a classy, modest young woman who was raised in the remainder part of her life under the Kuchiki clan is one who honours this very family, most especially, her adoptive brother. Although never really understanding him, she at least grew to respect him with her feelings towards him fixated until the event of Aizen.

* * *

She sat by the balcony facing the beautiful carp with her captain, enjoying an easy day of doing absolutely…nothing. Rare times like these she truly relished for spending time with her captain was as sporadic as spending time with her own brother. He pointed at the jumping carp and dug his hands inside the opposite sleeves.

"Would you like some ohagi, Rukia?" he slides the plate of purple paste towards the middle of the table to her, lifting his own plate to devour another of the confectionery.

"No thanks, captain. I have my own." She snickered at the triangular shaped rice cake in her hands and bit off an end of the sticky rice.

The sky had held out against the clouds, a clear blue canvas seduced their eyes to stare up at the prettiness in mutual silence.

"Captain…"

"Yes, Rukia?"

"Did you know…that brother was going to save me from Aizen?"

"…"

Because in truth, neither of them expected it, so Ukitake had to think back to _that _time.

"You know, Rukia…your brother is a…he's…an emotional person."

She laughed at his comment, perhaps in disbelief or the sheer fact that it may be true. Byakuya was pretty aloof and cold, but her captain's comment recalled that he had feelings and emotions like everyone else.

"He really is" he leaned in closer to her, resting his hand on the small walnut table that separated them, and whispered in her ear.

"He was just very hurt."

She flashed a smile at her captain and nodded in agreement.

"Your brother's been through a lot. His parents died when he was just a young man, put under pressure by society and his own family and the love of his life passed away too."

"When you put it like that…"

"It's tough being in his position. To answer your question, no, I never expected it from him, but I was proud of him."

He shared a smirk at his lieutenant, a relief with an understanding and pride.

"Never did I think your darling stiff brother would do something like that, to be honest. I thought it would've been me to save you…" he chuckled lightly causing her brows to furrow, but she laughed with him any ways.

"Really though."

"Following the law and justice has always been prioritized in the family,"

"There are different types of justice, Rukia. That's what I learned."

"Justice to laymen, to soul reapers like you and me, justice to your friends, and justice to your _family._"

"There are times, when justice to your family means more than justice of the law…Now I'm not saying that it's much more important than justice of the law. In certain times, however, it is necessary."

"Brother said he saved me because of Hisana."

"He definitely did. He saved you because of Hisana and for other reasons as well. Thank your sister for that, but also your brother."

"Byakuya's justice to family is about you, now. That was justice to Hisana and to you."

His words pierced her heart deeply because no one has ever said that to her. She smiled and wiped a small tear that escaped from her right eye.

"I'm happy that he did care about me." she sniffed, a gratefulness in her eyes that showed love and respect for her adoptive brother, something she rarely did.

He chortled quietly.

"You know how your brother is. When he hurts, he doesn't show it. It's always been his way of coping. But you have to know he cares about you. You are the last thing that reminds him of Hisana, you're his family, his sister."

She reflected back to that day, the white robe that was supposed to be her last wear of clothing with the red collar wrapped around her neck that chained her like some dog.

_Justice to your friends and justice to your family…_

She smiled at the vivid memories of that day, her entire body hauled over the shoulder of the orange-head kid who draped himself in jagged ripped clothing, the smirk of his face as he patted her back. Her arms swung and finally, a mixed reaction of relief and excitement as her eyes redirected at the fellow man who looked a thousand feet below them, the white headband that stood out just beneath his crimson red hair. She remembered thinking,

"I'm saved."

And then…

"Ichigo.."

She nervously stuttered as he lifted her body up and positioned her as a cannon ball.

"ICHIGO?!"

He grunted and with one big swoop, sent her down flying to Renji.

She laughed to herself – albeit quite loudly – as her captain chuckled with her joy.

She remembered the wideness of her eyes and her state of shock when she was suddenly supported by the wrap of her brother's arm, his opposite hand desperately holding the long sword that had pierced its way through his chest, pushing out the blood that stained his once clean garb.

She remembered the tightness of her grip on Renji's black uniform as she dug her face beneath it, forcing a smile out of her friend who held her jogging.

"_Thank you, Renji"_

"_Eh, it's no problem, Rukia…"_

He said. And so did everyone else.

She sneaked a chuckle again as she opened her eyes, setting her plate on the table beside her.

"I understand, captain, thank you" she whispers out at the sky.

He stretches out his arm and massages her shoulder with that warm, inviting smile he always carried with him.

"You're welcome, Rukia."


End file.
